


The Place Between Speaking and Hearing

by Graveyard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet Ending, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language Barrier, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Purple Prose, Romance, Rutting, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/pseuds/Graveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely pair attempt to cross a desert and escape a war-torn country, stranded and low on provisions. Though lost, they've managed to find something in each other that they never would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place Between Speaking and Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this one originally. I know Human AUs, especially ones involving sex, are a bit foreign in this fandom, and can perhaps be a bit uncomfortable for people. But then someone had to goad me with an open letter, and I decided to throw caution to the wind and toss this out there and see who bites. If you're here, I hope you know what you signed up for. And better yet, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: Hound is called Howard and Mirage is Raji. That's probably pretty self-explanatory, but I figured it's worth a mention.

Howard scrambled down from the rocky perch he'd been standing on, going hand over hand and then dropping the last few feet to the bottom. He landed in a neat crouch, rose slowly, and scanned the area for his companion.

A bundle of cloth huddled in the shadow of the rock moved, and silently Raji came to stand by Howard's side. His light footsteps made no sound on the sand, and the white cloth covering his body gave the impression of a drifting ghost. It had taken Howard some time to get used to that, but now he had grown to appreciate his companion's friendly silence.

Unlike Raji, however, Howard felt the need to say something, and he pointed at the sun on the horizon and then held up two fingers.

"Almost to the border. Two days. You understand? Two days?" He repeated the motion a couple times, but all he got in return was a tilted head and a slightly sad smile. Howard sighed, and then mirrored the helpless smile. Over the time they had spent together, he had come to understand this look as "I have no idea what you're saying, but thanks anyway."

"Well, I tried," he shrugged, still subject to that gentle smile. He turned away to examine the place they found themselves in, at the rocks stuck out of the sand like overlarge seashells on a beach, shadows thrown long by the approaching twilight. Ahead, the landscape looked flatter and less forgiving. He didn't fancy being caught out there overnight. "Rest here for the night?" He point down at the ground and mimed sleeping, and this time when his eyelids fluttered open it was to the sight of his companion nodding, a much more certain smile gracing his lips. "Good," he breathed, "very good." And he set about trying to find a little nook to huddle in for the night.

In the end Raji found the place, and he called Howard over. He could never tire of hearing his name on Raji's lips, his accent warping Howard's name into something beautiful. Howard appreciated it for a moment before responding, his own words sounding clumsy and heavy on his tongue. He trotted over to see what Raji had found, and saw a little indent in the rock, a natural warp they could just barely huddle in and be moderately protected by an overhang and a cluster of smaller rocks standing nearby. It was smooth rock, with no nooks for snakes and other critters, and was probably the best they could have hoped for, given the circumstances.

"Good," Howard smiled, and with a sigh of relief he hauled the pack off his back and let it thud heavily into the sand. Raji set about arranging the smaller rocks so that they shielded their small hideout better, whilst Howard stripped off his fatigues and shook off the worst of the sand and the dust. His underclothes were drenched in sweat and would make the cold night that much more unpleasant, and so he started to remove those too, stopping only when the sound of rocks being moved ceased. He looked up and grinned as he caught Raji staring at him, and then made a show of stripping off his last layer.

"Interested?" he teased, and in a moment Raji was upon him, clothed body pressed against Howard's nudity, and lips finding his own.

At first their language barrier had been an annoyance, a hindrance. But these days it had taken on a sharper, more painful edge. As they kissed, Howard wondered not for the first time whether this thing that had developed between them during their journey was just a passing moment's pleasure, or something more. In two days, when they finally got out of this war-torn country and into the safety of the American military base huddled at the border, would Raji leave, never to be seen again? Or did they have something between them now that was too strong to be broken?

Howard knew how he felt, but he couldn't stand the blankness in Raji's eyes whenever he told him that he loved him.

"Please," he whispered instead, voice cracking a little. He drew Raji down to their hideout, stopping only briefly to lay his jacket out to cushion them, and then he pulled Raji on top of him and began to kiss him feverishly once more.

As they kissed, Raji snaked a hand between Howard's legs and began to stroke him to hardness, causing Howard to break off with a gasp. He pulled Raji close to him as those slender fingers worked over his erection, shaping him like clay under an artist's hand. Raji mouthed along Howard's collarbone, leaving him free to moan openly to the air as Raji's fingers beat faster over him. His legs twitched up, knees rubbing against Raji's sides through the cloth, and he clamped them tight around Raji's hips. Howard wanted to draw Raji to him, inside of him, but Raji had other plans. He began to kiss down from Howard's collar, passing through the cloud of fuzz on Howard's chest, and over one nipple which he flicked cheekily with his tongue before descending lower. Howard started to get the idea as Raji kissed down his abs, and he let his legs fall open again as Raji nestled between them.

"Oh please," he whimpered, as Raji's breath ghosted over his erection. "Raji..." Raji looked up at his name, and their eyes met, golden-brown to blue. Howard thought he looked so beautiful there, the last light from the setting sun painting the sky orange behind him, his dark hair spilling out from underneath his white cotton keffiyeh, and a smile that could only be described as fond playing across his lips. How he wished he could tell Raji how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him, how much he wanted to stay with him forever and ever, but instead he had to satisfy himself with murmuring Raji's name reverently one more time as Raji closed his mouth over the tip and slowly began to sink down.

It was slow, and it was indulgent, an age passing before Raji began to withdraw again, lips suctioned tight around Howard, releasing him millimeter by agonizing millimeter as though reluctant to part for even a moment. The air was beginning to cool, just enough that it made Howard whine with need whenever he was released from the wet, silky slide of Raji's mouth and left to twitch in the open air. Then Raji would begin to envelop him again, swallowing him ever so slowly, until he was at last fully wrapped up again in the delicious wet warmth, Raji's tongue undulating against his length and his cheeks tight as he sucked Howard so hard he saw stars.

It was so slow as to be torture, and Howard had never loved anything more. He clung to Raji, fingers weaved through his dark hair, cradling his head and begging, begging, over and over in words Raji couldn't understand. Howard sobbed with the force of his desire, a rising, burning need within him to never leave Raji's side, to ensure that no matter what happened over the next two days, he could always come back to this, to him. That he could always lay with him as night stole over the land, and run his fingers through Raji's hair, and tell him how much he loved and needed him, and that he could never bear a moment apart.

He was babbling again, he realized, babbling words of love that Raji couldn't understand. But, he thought, as Raji hummed a happy sound that sent vibrations up his shaft, he thought that perhaps some of the meaning came across, at least.

And still, still Raji would not waver. He never slowed, never sped up, just continued to savour each slide up and down Howard's length as though he too had caught on to their looming deadline, and wanted to draw this out for an eternity.

But nothing could last forever, and at long last, when the sun had vanished completely and the stars shone overhead, Howard felt the heat within him begin to stir, and he clutched at Raji's shoulders in desperation.

"Raji, I'm--oh Raji, Raji please--" He squeezed Raji's shoulders to get his attention, and those golden eyes flicked open to look up at him. He seemed to understand, and with one last slow rise, memorizing the feeling of Howard's length with a final swipe of his tongue, Raji drew away, and let his hand close around Howard instead. Raji let out a soft sigh as he leaned his head against Howard's leg, and watched closely as he stroked his shaft, enrapt. Howard saw now that Raji's other hand had moved down to touch himself, cupping his own erection through the fabric and alternately squeezing and releasing, slowly, just like he had with Howard.

Howard wondered what he was thinking about, as he watched the slow massage of Raji's erection. Was he fantasizing about Howard sucking him off? If he could talk and be understood, would he plead for it in that beautiful voice of his? Or perhaps he'd want them to do it together, lying in opposite directions and mouths locked over each other, bring each other completion at the same time?

It was too much to think about, and Howard cried out as he came, fluid splashing across his belly and coating Raji's slender fingers. His whole body felt hot and tight as he arched back, and then the tension snapped, and he groaned as he slumped back against the cool rock, utterly spent. But Raji was still moving, whimpering as his own orgasm lay just beyond reach. Howard looked down at him from under heavy lids, seeing him still touching himself and writhing with need. Howard called his name softly and reached for him, and Raji moved quickly into his arms, pressing close against him and burying his face against Howard's neck. He was whispering something, but the words were muffled even if they could be understood, and Howard kissed the top of his head to soothe him.

"Easy. Here..." And he carefully maneuvered Raji so that he was straddling his leg, erection pressed hard against his thigh. Raji gasped into his neck, and began to slowly rock against him, rubbing his length up and down the hard muscle of Howard's thigh. Howard reassured him with soft noises as he reached down to free Raji from his clothing, letting his erection spring free and lie skin-to-skin against him. There was something nice about that, Howard thought, as Raji let out a long, low moan and lifted himself up to perch properly on Howard's leg. He liked to feel the warmth of Raji against him, no more barriers keeping them from each other. Raji began to grind down onto him, and Howard encouraged it, reaching with both hands to grip Raji's hips and guide him back and forth over his thigh.

He could see, when he looked at Raji's face, how close he was. His head was thrown back and his lips were parted with soft pants and low moans, his eyes slowly closing in rapture. Howard guided him faster, Raji's slim hips stuttering as he thrust his length along Howard's thigh, the way slickened by the generous pre-cum dribbling from his tip. When Raji's expression changed, his mouth closing and his teeth biting at his lip, Howard knew what was coming, and he couldn't help but say it once more:

"I love you."

Raji's climax rocked hard through him, and he cried out after Howard's words, spilling cum across Howard's thigh and hip. He gasped, hips jerking, and then a second wave hit him, and he shook with the force of it as his cum spattered up onto Howard's belly, joining the fluid that had already begun to dry there. Then, one moment taunt and upright, head thrown back, he suddenly slumped forward so swiftly that Howard moved to catch him, fearing he might fall.

Raji squirmed on Howard's lap, and then shifted himself onto his side next to Howard, panting hotly against Howard's chest as he trembled and came down from his high. Howard held him through it, enjoying the feeling of Raji's length still pressed against him, slowly waning and slipping away. It was the only point of pure contact between them, besides Raji's cheek against his chest, and Howard longered for more, to stroke his bare back and shoulders as he lay trembling against him. But that was for another day, and so for now he enjoyed the quiet of the night, stroking Raji's hair to bring him back down, and floating on the lingering warmth of his own orgasm.

He should get up, he knew. He should fetch his spare clothes from his pack before the cold got too much. He should wipe off the fluid gradually drying on his skin. He should help Raji tuck himself away, and then tuck him into their blankets. He should give them both a mouthful of water after that exertion, though water was running low and they still had two days ahead of them.

He should do a lot of things, but for now the only thing he wanted to do was to lie here with Raji, and pretend they could do this forever.

"Ana uhibbuka," Raji mumbled sleepily against his chest, and Howard wrapped an arm around him to squeeze him tight.

"Goodnight?" he guessed, and Raji tilted his head up to look at him.

He was smiling sadly.

Oh well, perhaps he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> It means "I love you."


End file.
